


A theory why Max is such a good person ...

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [25]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Just a silly thought ...





	A theory why Max is such a good person ...

While Max has an angel on one of her shoulders, who constantly gives her advice ...  


... the angel's counterpart is busy making out.  


Therefore, Max lacks that voice that could make her do something impulsive.  



End file.
